1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Related Art
Many computer systems comprise not only a mother board, but also one or more expansion cards electrically connected to the motherboard to provide specialized functions. It is required that the expansion cards be reliably retained within the computer enclosure to prevent disengagement from the motherboard when the computer is subjected to shock and vibration during delivery and use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483 discloses a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards to a chassis. The mounting apparatus includes a pressing body having one end pivotably mounted to a support plate of the chassis. After the pressing body is pivoted to a position in which slot covers of the expansion cards are sandwiched between the pressing body and the support plate, the other end of the pressing body is fastened to the support plate with a screw. The expansion cards are thus secured to chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,835 discloses another expansion card mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus has a plurality of spring fingers and a mounting portion. After the mounting apparatus is disposed in a position in which the spring fingers respectively press corresponding slot covers of expansion cards, the mounting portion is screwed to the chassis. The expansion cards are thus secured to the chassis.
Both of the above-mentioned prior art apparatuses can mount a plurality of expansion cards at one time. However, when installing or removing several expansion cards, using the screw fasteners is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for readily and efficiently installing and removing expansion cards to and from equipment such as a chassis of a computer.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an expansion card mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a rear panel, a mounting frame, a slide member for slidably attaching the mounting frame to the rear panel, and a top panel. The rear panel defines an opening, and comprises a support plate adjacent the opening for supporting slot covers of expansion cards thereon. The mounting frame comprises a pressing portion corresponding to the support plate, a mounting portion engaging with a top flange of the rear panel, and a connecting wall interconnecting the pressing portion with the mounting portion. The slide member is attached to the connecting portion and slidably engaged with the rear panel at opposite sides of the opening. When the top panel is attached to the top flange of the rear panel, the mounting portion is positioned in place. The slot covers are thus secured between the support plate of the rear panel and the pressing portion of the mounting frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: